Revenge Plan
by Rosel
Summary: After Bonnie witnesses Jeremy cheat on her with Anna again Bonnie meets Enzo and they connect much to Damon's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Plan**

**A/N: OK so I wrote this months ago. I lost it on my computer and had difficulties and then I got disinterested in TVD. I haven't actually watched TVD in a while. It just got sooooo frustrating espeacially for my fave girl Bonnie and for Enzo. I was really intrigued by him. I heard things that happend and was not impressed by they're story. So I decided to post this and if people like it, I might just continue with it. Let me know what you think.**

**Summary: After Bonnie witnesses Jeremy cheat on her with Anna again she meets Enzo and they connect much to Damon's dismay. **

Bonnie Bennett slammed the front door shut in a furry.

"Once a cheater always a cheater! How moronic am I?!" She yelled while clenching her fists.

She marched onto the porch pacing angerily.

"Uhhhhhh!"

She waved her hands around really wishing she still had some of her magic, she desperately wanted to set something on fire or maybe a certian ungrateful cheating boyfriend.

"Trouble love?" She heard a voice with a sexy british accent behind her.

Bonnie jumped up.

"Who in the hell are you?" She asked.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." He said smoothly.

Bonnie stared at him assessing his attractive features. He had wavy dark hair that he sleeked back. He wore a white low v-neck that made her eyes wonder to his muscles.

"Why are you here?" She asked distracted by this new mystery showed in front of her.

"Oh you know just sitting here contemplating if I want to come in or not."

He had deep dark brown eyes that seem to be tainted with a deep sadness.

"And do what?" Bonnie asked on guard, strangers just didn't come to the boarding house.

He sat there for a moment taoupping his fingers together contemplative.

"Not sure." He finally said.

"Okay." She said as she was about to leave.

"So whose the idiot?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.

"The monornic chap who dared to cheat on a beautiful woman such as yourself." He said with the charming smile.

Bonnie sighed she knew better then to vent her troubles to a stranger, but it might be better then letting her anger simmer inside of her.

She sat down on the porch swing with a good amount of distance between them.

"Well I saw my boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend." Bonnie stated hating the words coming out of her mouth.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"What's your Revenge Plan? How are you going to get back at the bloke?" He asked as he scooted closer to her with a sly smile.

Bonnie looked down, "There's no plan."

"Really? From what I saw just a minute ago, you seemed like a girl forming about a billion revenge plans in her head. I'm an eye for an eye guy myself, something that fits the crime. So he cheated on you it's only fair for you to return the favor." He said with a devilish smile.

He moved his hand on hers.

Bonnie quickly jumped up.

"I don't even know you."

"So you'd rather use someone you know then? That might be a little awkaward, later, might as well use sexy mysterous stranger."

He said as he laid his hands behind his head seeming to having fun with this.

Bonnie laughed morbidly to herself, "I wish."

"So you do think I'm sexy?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"You're not bad." She said with a little flirtacious smile leaning on the porch pillar.

Then she looked down reserved folding her arms.

"But I'm Bonnie Bennett. I don't do revenge. I forgive. I help people no matter what they do to me. I am the kind of girl who dies for the guy who cheated on me and expects everything to be just fine when I come back." Bonnie ranted.

"Well, that's no fun." Enzo said.

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

"Why not give revenge a try this time." He suggested.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I know better. I know no matter how angry I am, and how good it might feel in that second it won't last, ultmately, it will only fill my heart with hatred. I'm too freaking smart for that and it sucks."

She said somewhat defeated as she opted to sit on the porch swing next to him.

"Oh the curse of the selfrightous." He mused.

Bonnie huffed in frustration as she held onto the edges of the porch swing.

Then she looked back at him and said, "Who are you? Again?"

"I never properly introduced myself. My name is Lorenzo, my friends, call me Enzo, well they would if I had any friends." He said with a weird mixture of charm and self deprication.

She looked at him sympathetically and said, "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

He took her hand and softly kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett."

"Likewise. So why are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are you here?" Enzo repeated her question.

"My boyfriend lives here." Bonnie said.

Enzo looked down.

"Of course he does. He betrayed you."

Bonnie sighed, "He did. It was more then just some guy I was with who decided I wasn't good enough. I did everything for him. I died for him and how does he repay me?"

"He betrays you, he is an ungrateful selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself. He has no regret, no feelings, you deserve better then him." Enzo said with a burning passion.

Bonnie was surprised by his burst of feeling. She placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"He has feelings. He's a good guy most of the time but when it comes to Anna he just gets all..."

He put his hand on her arm almost desperately and looked her strait in the eye intensely and said, "Do not be fooled by his charm, Bonnie. He did you wrong. He caused you suffering he deserves to pay for what he did."

Bonnie looked at Enzo's intense dark chocolate brown eyes moved by the pain that she read in his eyes. It was clear that he was not talking about Jeremy. He was referring to his own pain, his own suffering, she could see it in his eyes. Those eyes they have been through so much pain. She wondered what it was.

"I'm sorry for your pain, your suffering, it is not my pain. I can't lower myself to..."

He took her hand and said, "You felt true physical pain in your life as well, not the same kind that I endured but you felt it to and it just isn't about the moron betraying your trust. You gave him everything, you risked your life for him and he caused you physical pain didn't he?"

Bonnie couldn't breath for a minute thinking about it. Yes, it was true techinacally she gave up everything for him and she died for him and she came back to life for him that led her to become the anchor which caused her immeasurable amounts of pain.

She gazed at him perplexed and so curiouse.

"What are you some kind of psychic?" She asked trying to sound as light as she could their conversation was getting too deep for her liking.

"No just a vampire who knows someone who has been going through pain when he sees it, since I've been tortured for the past seventy five years." Enzo said.

Bonnie sat back at him in shock.

"You're a vampire?"

"You're surprised. You are no stranger to vampires, you are at Damon Salvatores residents after all. He didn't hide the fact that he was a vampire from you did he?"

"Oh no, I've known for years. I just...of course I should have known you have mysterous dangerous vamp written all over you."

"Why thank you."

Bonnie gave out a small laugh.

"So you are here to see Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still debating it." Enzo said simply.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure I want to go in there and kill him or ask him for a place to stay."

Bonnie looked at him oddly and laughed, "Damon does have that effect on people."

"Obviously."

"So what horrible thing did he do to you? If you don't mind me asking." Bonnie asked.

"Not at all. He left me to burn and die but instead of dying I was being tortured over and over for seventy years." He said.

Bonnie stared at him dumb founded for a moment. It wasn't exactly shocking that Damon Salvatore let someone die but still hearing that it caused this perfect stranger so much long term physical pain and suffering was hard to take in. Especially, since lately she wasn't as hard on Damon as she used to be. It wasn't like she thought he was a complete changed man or anything but weather she would admit it or not Damon has become her friend. He saved her life. She was grateful to him and her respect for him was growing. She knew that the good he didn't undo the bad though.

Then she asked, "So why are you even debating it? Why aren't you in there in a murderous vampire rage? Why aren't you enacting your revenge?"

He tilted his head giving her a thoughtful heartfelt look and asked, "Do you want me to?"

Bonnie sat still for a moment and sincerly said, "No."

She even surprised herself a bit for that. There was a time when she wouldn't think twice about letting Damon Salvatore die. She even tried killing him once with fire ironically enough.

"Why? Because you still care about him despite everything he's done." Enzo asked.

Bonnie thought about it and amazed herself at the answer, "Yeah, I suppose. I do."

Enzo looked down holding onto the porch swing.

Bonnie couldn't stand that downtrodden sad look on Enzo. She knew she just met him and it was insane talking to him like this. She confessed things to him that she wouldn't even tell her best friends.

Then she hopped up and offered him her hand, "Come on."

"What?" Enzo asked.

"Lets get out of here." Bonnie suggested.

"Why?"

"So you've been in a prison for the past seventy five years. Don't you want to live? I mean you missed out on living and having fun for so long wouldn't you want to go out there and just enjoy it." Bonnie said.

"It's tempting but..."

"But nothing. I couldn't begin to imagine what you've been through but I do know a little bit what it is like to be trapped, to be stuck somewhere afraid you will never get the chance to just live life again. And I can't just sit here sulk in my hatered and anger. So what I've been through pain, and yes, I've been betrayed, but isn't the best kind of revenge to live my life to it's fullest and show him I won't let his crappy descions bring me down.?"

He stared at her for a moment and slowly a sly devilish smile spread across his face.

"It would be a good start on a revenge plan to run off with you."

He took her hand. She pulled him up, all smiles. She was happy to at least distract him for little while so she could prolong this guy from killing Damon, besides she really needed the break from the Jeremy drama.

He took her hand and then pushed her against the porch pillar and began to kiss her like there was no tommorow. He took Bonnie by surprise she quickly went with it. His lips grasped hers in an unadulterated passion. His lips pulled her in quickly and she couldn't help but return the vigor. He kissed her like a man who was starving, which wasn't surprising since he probally hasn't kissed a girl in over seventy five years. But what ever pity or sympathy she had felt for him she certianly forgot all about in this moment. She grabbed on to his hair and wrapped her leg around his. He ran one hand along her bare leg leading up to her shorts.

Then suddenly Enzo was being pulled away from her and she felt the loss of his body agaisnt hers.

Then she heard, "Oh hell to the no! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Damon yelled completely apalled and upset.

"It's a little thing called revenge." Enzo stated with pure satisfaction and happy to be rubbing it in Damon's face, which confused Bonnie.

Damon's face went blank for a moment.

Bonnie smoothed her clothes embarassed not really able to look Damon directly in the eye. She never was really comfortable looking petty in front of Damon. She always was so strong in front of him.

Then Damon shook his head outraged, "Seriously? What is wrong with people? Why does everyone think that Bonnie freaking Bennett is the person to use to get to me?"

Bonnie shook her head and said, "Damon this is none of your business. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with him!" Enzo shouted.

Both Damon and Bonnie turned to him insinc surprised.

"Bonnie don't just stand there and let him walk over you or make you feel guilty. Go ahead tell him what you've wanted. He betrayed you, you owe him nothing!"

Bonnie raised her eyes brows confused.

"He didn't betray me."

"Bonnie he cheated on you!"

"What?" Damon asked confused.

Bonnie quickly put all of the clues together and realized what was going on.

And tried to contain her laughter and said, "Damon isn't my boyfriend."

"What? I thought you said your boyfriend lived here."

"He does. He's just not Damon."

"Oh so your seeing his brother."

"No, he's my ex-girlfriend's little brother." Damon corrected and continued to say,

"And what the hell Bon. Why are you kissing Enzo? I wasn't aware you have even met."

"We haven't. I just met him." Bonnie said.

"You just met him and you started to shove your tongue down his throat. Why? What about little Gilbert?"

"He cheated on me with Anna, again." Bonnie said with frustration booming in her voice.

"What? Well, he can consider himself homeless." Damon said reacting quickly.

"You don't have to do that." Bonnie said.

"Uh, my charity has really deminsihed lately." Damon said shrugging.

"Yes, well, as much fun as this little misunderstanding was...I beleive I was here for a reason." Enzo said with a rage as he started to walk towards Damon.

Then Bonnie took his hand and asked, "Weren't we in the middle of something?"

He looked at her with those intense longing eyes and said, "It's tempting, love, but..."

She pouted her lips and against his ear she said, "Come on, what happened to living life and really enjoying your self?"

Damon's mouth dropped at the sexy taunt and he said, "Bonnie what in the holy hell are you doing?"

"I'm finally letting myself live. " Bonnie said.

"This isn't you Bon." Damon said.

"Maybe I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of being selfless selfrightous Bonnie. I want to finally live for me and do something reckless and fun."

"Or someone reckless and fun." Enzo said with glimmer in his eye.

He looked at Damon seeing how much this upset him and his smile would not leave his face. So Damon wasn't Bonnie's boyfriend, Damon still clearly cared about her and the thought of the two of them clearly got to him, which really worked for Enzo. So this revenge plan looked like it would work out after all.

Damon's wide eyes were starting to bulge in complete dumbfoundness.

"You can't be serious! Bonnie listen to yourself. He's a strange vampire you just met. And not only that he's been trapped and tortured for decades he's going to have a huge blood lust and you...your not the same witch you used to be. It's not safe, it's not a smart choice to make. Just leave, this is between me and Enzo." Damon said getting ready for a fight.

Bonnie looked between the two vampires. It looked like they both were ready to fight. She saw something in the both of them. They didn't truely want to fight eachother. She saw it in Enzo. He really was struggling with if he wanted to hurt Damon or reconcile with him and be his friend again. Somehow she knew how strange that felt, she certianly has been there. There were moments when she didn't know if she wanted to set him on fire or if she wanted to just hug him. Like now for instance she wanted to punish him for all of the pain he caused Enzo but at the same time she just wanted to hug him, this clearly was killing him. The fact that Enzo had to go through such pain and suffering because of him got to him, even though she knew he was going to try to hide it. They both were suffering, they both were ready to fight. She thought Damon looked like he was just going to take it from Enzo though, he had that look of self hatred in his eyes she's seen before. She didn't want to see it happen, she didn't want to see these two friends torture themself's with fighting.

So she took Enzo's hand and reasserted herself and said with confidence, "This is my choice to make."

"I know that Bonnie but you know it's wrong choice to make."

Then Enzo snapped Damon's neck.

Bonnie stood there her mouth dropped in shock.

Then she rushed to Damon's side kneeling beside him.

"Damon!"

"He'll be fine. He's a vampire. You know how this works right?"

"Yes of course I do. But you didn't have to hurt him."

"I did. He wasn't going to let you go without a fight."

Bonnie looked down at Damon bewildered as she realized how true that was. Damon was ready to fight to make sure she didn't go with Enzo. She knew Damon was right. It was not smart to go with Enzo. He was a dangerous vengeful vampire who she didn't know. And she didn't have her powers anymore to defend herself.

She should call Stefan for back up. And let Caroline and Elena know what is going on, but she looked at an unconscious Damon and she couldn't do the smart thing here. They were lucky that Enzo just snapped his neck.

She looked up at him and said, "Your right."

He gave her his hand like a gentleman and delicately took it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She said as he helped her up.

Then he led her off the porch and they stopped in front of Damon's convertible.

He stopped dead in his tracks staring at it like was a work of art.

"Wow. Is this…?"

"Damon's car."

His eyes lit up and he said, "It's perfect."

Bonnie nodded as she took a deep breath and got herself ready to enact this particular revenge plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diairies**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. It means a lot. So I am continuing with this fic, yay. I have to thank my sister SmileyOriginals for being Beta. **

**Revenge Plan**

**Ch.** **2**

Damon woke up rubbing the temples on his head that ached with annoying pain. All of the blurriness of his surroundings slowly became visible as he remembered everything that happened. He was here because Enzo snapped his neck so he could run off with Bonnie without Damon's interference. He could not believe Bonnie went along with it. Man, even without her powers the little witch still gave him massive headaches. He could not comprehend why out of all of the things Enzo could use to get back at him for the whole leaving him in the fire thing it was to kiss Bonnie. Come on it was Bonnie Bennett, at most she was a reluctant ally, okay and sometimes friend he supposed but it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything remotely like that. He rubbed his forehead. This could not be happening. He did not bring the little witch back from the dead for this. Damon didn't think the first time they actually talked since he brought her back would him practically lecturing her on why she should not run off with his friend who wanted him dead. Bonnie was the last person he would have guessed who would make out with a strange vampire who she just met. Bonnie was the sensible one of the group. She certainly was the smartest or at least she used to be. He supposed dying and coming back to life changed a person. Though he never thought that she would change into someone who wasn't the sensible girl he knew. Her being the voice of reason and incessant judginess has been some what of a constant for him. Although he constantly complained of her judgey ways he came to rely on it. The last thing he'd expect her to do was something this reckless and stupid. The only stupid things she ever did was sacrifice herself for her loved ones. Now this was just not Bonnie Bennett type of behavior. She wasn't acting like herself and when Bonnie Bennett wasn't acting like herself everyone was in trouble.

Bonnie drove with the wind blowing her short hair around. It was one of those times when she very much appreciated her new hair do. It exilarted her making her feel alive. She had vowed now that she had a new lease on life that she would do as many things as possible that made her feel alive. That is why she changed her wardrobe choices and as long it wasn't freezing cold she would wear the least amount of clothing as possible. She liked the feel of the wind againt her skin.

And now she was doing even more things that made her feel alive, like making out with strange vampires and borrowing a vampire's car. Okay she did think it was kind of lame way to enact revenge on someone by stealing their car, but Enzo was set on it, and stealing Damon's car was better then Enzo killing Damon. She knew that was a big factor of why she was doing this. She needed to distract Enzo enough to at least stall him from killing Damon. That sounded insane and it was ridiculous that she was running around with a dangerous emotionally unstable vampire to save another psychotic vampire. Damon had grown to be her friend strangely enough and he had brought her back to life. She could not just sit back and do nothing while Enzo tried to kill him.

Enzo had wanted to drive but he had not driven in over sixty years and cars had changed a bit since then, granted this car was vintage car from the seventies, she still felt better and a little bit safer if she drove.

Enzo lied his head back enjoying the ride while he laid a hand on her bare was fairly distracting. She remembered how his hand was on her leg before and how his lips against her sent her a thrill through her body. Even though the main point was to keep Damon away from the guy who wanted him dead, it didn't mean she didn't have to enjoy the ride. She really was tired of living life on the safe side when it came to the opposite sex and now she would actually enjoy living a bit on the edge. She started to swerve the car a bit as she hit the gas and began to speed.

Damon tried to get a hold on Bonnie's natural earthy sent. He followed the sent to his empty drive way, where he saw burnt tire tracks. They had stolen his car. They had stolen his car! What was with people and taking his car?

"Seriously!" He said angrily.

He kicked the air in frustration. He still could track them it just would be a little harder. He remembered what Enzo said about when he got out of the prison the first thing he would do was to go for a nice drive with a pretty girl.

"Uh!"

Back then he would never in a million years expect that girl woul be a Bennett. He swore to always protect the Bennetts. He shook his head at the irony of the whole situation.

Then he heard foot steps running towards him. He did not want to deal with them right he saw Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline.

Then Caroline said, "Where's Bonnie?"

"Do I look like her keeper?"

Jeremy said, "Caroline saw her rushing out here."

Damon glared at the little Gilbert this was all of his fault. If he just kept his hands and lips to himself and not cheat on Bonnie again this wouldn't have happened.

"Yes, well she's not out here now, obviously." Damon said annoyed.

"Damon, can you not be difficult for one second. We need Bonnie. The veil is down."

Elena said.

He looked at the three of them. They were supposed to be her friends and all they wanted was to use her again. Not to mention Jeremy had the gall to kiss Anna and then still try to get Bonnie to put down the veil. He didn't have the time to figure out where the little Gilbert's head was at.

"Bonnie isn't the all powerful witch anymore. She gave that up when she decided to save your little cheating butt."Damon pointed out.

"Damon!" Elena shidded.

"What? He's the one who cheated on your best friend."

"That was a long time ago and besides that has nothing to do with this now. Now the veil is down. I saw Aunt Jenna, it was great seeing her but something is clearly wrong and yeah Bonnie isn't a witch anymore but she is the Anchor. So the other side is her responsibility now. So we need her. If you know where she is, tell us." Elena demanded.

Damon shrugged. He supposed he should let them in on what had happened with Bonnie. If anyone could talk sense into Bonnie it should be her best friends.

Then Jeremy said, "Come on Damon if you know something..."

The boy had some nerve. Damon glared at him with peircing eyes and said, "You're right Jer. I do know something. I know you kissed Anna and I'm not talking a long time ago I'm talking recently. It is why Bonnie came rushing out the door."

Caroline and Elena gave Jeremy the look of death.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you, Jeremy? You had Bonnie back and you just..." Caroline began to say angrily.

Then Jeremy looked at Damon and asked carefully, "You know where she is?"

"Like hell I would tell you. She doesn't want to see you right now. She's tired of stuff like that happening to her and always being the one who always has to do the right thing and she always has to fix other people's messes. She just wants to live a little. So why don't you all for once be good friends and let her live and just this once try to figure it out on your own."

Elena sighed deeply, "You're right."

"I am?"

"He is?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yeah, Bonnie is upset. We should give her space. We could see if we can find another way and not use Bonnie, again. Damon, if you do know where she is maybe you should go after her and make sure she's okay. She's really vulnerable right now. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her." Elena said.

"I don't know where she is." Damon said.

"You'll find her. You always do." Elena said with a certianty that kind of freaked him out and frustrasted him to no end. This was part of the reason he broke up with her, because of her unrelenting faith in him. She beleived in him, even when she shouldn't. He also didn't like her mentioning that he could always find Bonnie. He knew she was referring to him staying behind at the island and finding Bonnie, but that wasn't even him. He didn't find her, she found him.

He shrugged his shoulders. What was he going to do though, just ignore the situation? Was he really going to let Bonnie have her fun with Enzo? He did mean it when he told them to let her live a little. He realized why she was doing this. She was sufforcating in always doing the right thing, she was finally blowing up. But this wasn't just blowing off some steam and having fun, this was dangerous. Enzo was dangerouse and he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state to get back at him. He could not just leave that alone. He had to find them.

So then he said, "Fine, I'll find her and make sure she's okay. You three just handle this on your own. Don't bring her into this."

They seemed to accept this, except Jeremy and he said, "I'll come with you. I need to talk to her."

"Nope. Absolutely not. I doubt she wants to talk to you right now." Damon said.

Jeremy was about to object when Elena said, "She just needs time Jer...you can talk out your issues later."

"But..."

Then Caroline said, "Nope, Jeremy you cheated you don't get a say in this. You're just lucky Elena's your sister otherwise you'd be dead right now, or at least a very sad beat up little ghost whisperer. Now come on, the veil isn't going to close itself."

Then Caroline began to push Jeremy towards the boarding house.

Damon smiled a bit amused at Blondie and glad that she and Elena agreed to keep Jeremy away from Bonnie. This wasn't going to work too well with him tagging along.

He went back to looking at the car and smelled the air a bit. He was going to find them.

xxx

They stopped by a convient store so she could pick up some imperitives. She was going through the candy isle and picked up a chocolate candy bar. She really missed this when she was dead.

Then Enzo said, "Oh how I missed this."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, Choclate was one of the best things I was able to get when I was on leave from the war."

"The war?"

"Yeah, the second great war."

"World War two. You haven't had chocolate since world war two?" Bonnie asked apalled.

"Yes, well I haven't had a lot of things since then." Enzo said his eyes looking at her lustfully.

She caught them, staring back with gulp excaping her. Then suddely he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in a scorching kiss. She kissed him intently. The taste of his lips against hers helped her forget about everything she's been through. It helped her forget about everything she missed out on when she died and it helped her forget about her long lasting pain. The edge of his thumb played with her ear. Enzo leaned her against the isle bags of chips began to fall to the ground.

Then the clerk said, "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

Bonnie almost wanted to ignore the guy and to continue to kiss Enzo but the logical part of her brain told her it was not a good ideaa to ignore the clerk.

Bonnie pulled away from Enzo and turned to the clerk and said, "Sorry."

Bonnie didn't know what got into her. She wasn't one to be a huge fan of public displays of affection but she supposed she had thrown caution to the wind and was starting to do things that she normally wouldn't. PDA was the least one to worry about.

Enzo's face sunk in annoyance at the interuption. A scowl formed on his lips and it emerged into a wicked grin. Worry fluttered in her stomach at that look, one she knew very well. It was very similar to the way Damon's face changed when he was thinking about doing something lethal.

"So very sorry about that." He said smoothly as he picked up a bag of chips from the ground.

Bonnie did not like the way he swaggered over to the clerks counter, like a cat getting ready to play with his food. Uh. It was one of those moments when she wished she still had her magic. More and more she regretted those choices she made that led her to lose her powers.

Then Bonnie quickly locked her hands with his and said, "Come on sweetie it's time to go."

His smirk only curved more. His eyes told her he had some intersting plans for the clerk.

The clerk said rudely, "Are you going to pay for that?"

Bonnie looked at the few candy bars in her hands she nearly forgot.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

She put the candy bars on the counter and shoved her hand in her pocket and realized they were empty.

"Oh, I can't beleive I forgot my wallet."

"It's okay sweetheart. I got it."

Bonnie was surprised since from what he said he hadn't been part of civilzation for the past seventy five years. Then he pulled on the guy's collar and bared his fangs. In retrospect she should have saw this coming. Then she gently put her hands on his biscep and said, "No Enzo, that's not what we're doing here."

"I was just going to get a little snack, same as you. I thought this was about having fun."

"This isn't my kind of fun." Bonnie said.

He tilted his head and looked at his terrified victim.

The victim squirmed, "Go ahead, take whatever you want!"

Bonnie grabbed Enzo's hand firmly. "We don't want to leave any scenes. My vampire friends live in this town. They're usually discreet."

Amused Enzo said, "Got it, sweetheart."

Enzo focused his eyes on the clerk and said, "You saw a lovely couple and were so anoumoured by them that you let them have a few candy bars, food, and champaign."

The man blinked and said, "Don't forget the champaign I offered."

"Why thank you." He said smoothly with a big toothy grin. Then he went to get the best bottle that the convient store had to offer.

Bonnie sighed. Compulsion was better then Enzo attacking the guy but she did have a small ache of guilt about it. Compulsion was something her and her friends were used to. They used it so that the three of them could room together and so that Bonnie could attend college after school had already started. Sometimes she had that guilt nawing at her at her deminishing moral compass. She brushed it off, this was about fun. She just had to make sure her type of fun an Enzo's type of meshed well and no one would get hurt in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge Plan Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

Damon took Stefan's motorcycle and followed the trail of their scent to a convient store. So they didn't stay here they just made a stop. He decided to see if they were really here, he needed to make sure that he was on the right track of following their scent. Then he went inside. The clerk stood there tapping his finger rapidly staring into space.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I had two friends that passed through here. One has an accent and girl he was with..."

"Oh, yes, the lovely couple." The clerk said dreamily.

"Lovely couple?" Uh he did not like the sound of that.

"Oh, yes, they were kissing right over there and I was so enamored with their love that I Iet them have free food and champaign." He said as if he were quoting something cheerily.

"I see." Damon said.

So Enzo used compulsion on this guy. And Bonnie, Judgey, just went along with it? He shook his head, this was not the Bonnie he knew. Sure he knew Bonnie was getting more and more used to dealing and living with vampires, but she was still Judgey, she was not comfortable with compulsion and any of the other things that makes a vampire a vampire. After all of these crazy things they've been through, he always thought there would be a constant and that would be Bonnie and her Judgey ways. Sure she made concessions when it came to saving people's lives but she still had this strong moral compass. She still would not take it lying down to let people get hurt or manipulated and used. He understood Bonnie was probally geting tired of always doing the right thing and having to pay for it. So she was starting to live a little. But this wasn't going to a party and getting wasted and hooking up with a random guy. This was her running around with a dangerous vampire committing petty robery of a convient store. He shook his head, what has happened to Bonnie Bennett?

Then he looked at the clerk square in the eye and said, "You are going to let me see your security camera footage."

"Yes, of course, here's the key."

He gave him a fake smile, "Why thank you."

He took the key and went in the back. Even though it worried him that Bonnie was all of the sudden cool with compulsion it didn't mean he couldn't use it. He was a vampire after all, it was who was.

* * *

Bonnie drove for a little while in silence. Enzo could tell by her icy mood that she did not want to be touched at the moment. She didn't like it, but she was on edge. How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to run off and have carefree fun with a voltile vampire? Was it going to be like this where ever she went? How could she have fun if she was always worried if he would attack some innocent bystander? She really didn't want to spend her time worrying about who would get hurt. She didn't want to be his babysitter. She didn't want to always stop him from making bad choices every time an oppurtunity presented itself. So then she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Finally." Enzo said as he moved close to her, she slapped his hand as he started to touch her shoulder.

She turned to him resolutely and said, "Look if we're going to do this then we're going to have ground rules."

"I don't think..."

"Nope they are nonnegotiatable. So if you want to have fun with me then you better agree to them or you can hit the road." She said with a fierce fire in her eyes, her hands still planted firm on the wheel.

He smiled and said, "I like a girl who takes charge."

"OK, so the rules are no attacking or hurting people of any kind." Bonnie said.

"After the convient store. I kind of figured." Enzo said.

"There is also no compelling people so you can snack on them. And no biting of any kind, that pertians to other people, but to me as well. I'm not in to that kind of kink, so don't even think about it. So while we are out having fun I don't want to worry about any of that vamp stuff ruining our good time. You got it?"

He looked at her amused and said, "I got it. Do you have a contract you want me to sign or would you simply want to seal it with a kiss?"

Bonnie laughed a little and said, "Enzo, I'm being serious. I don't care what you do on your own time. I'm not on some Elenaesque mission to save every vampire out there. l am not trying to change you. I just want to have some worry free fun."

"I was being completely serious." He began to say while he was playing with her hair.

"I really do think we should seal our little deal with a kiss."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, she fell into the kiss happy he was being ambiacle.

As the kiss deepened warning bells went off in her head. She was making out with Damon's former friend in Damon's car. She had hang ups about making out in places that Damon owned. When she was with Jeremy he wanted to just rendevue in his room at Damon's house. That just gave her all sorts of icky feelings. She didn't like the idea of kissing any place that had anything do with Damon. Part of the reason she never liked his face whenever he interupted her kissing. So anything she could do to prevent that the better. That already happened, she already was caught making out with Enzo at Damon's porch but there was something that just felt...wrong about making out with anyone in Damon's car, especially with Damon's former friend.

She stopped the kissing and said, "Come on we have one more pit stop to make. Then I'll be all yours."

Bonnie smiled mischivously as she went back to the wheel and began to speed.

* * *

Damon looked at the security video wondering why he was doing this in the first place. What was the point in putting his eyes through that? He didn't want to sit here and watch Bonnie make out with any one, let alone his friend who now hates him. It didn't bode well for him that it seemed like they were bonding over their simular exsperiences. He hated that they both had to go through that torture. Letting Enzo die was one of the biggest regrets of his life. He tried to always barry his regret deeply. He didn't feel his regret fully until he turned his humanity back on.

He didn't turn his humanity back on until that moment when he thought he was dying in a fire. He saw Anna there dying, she was his friend and there was nothing he could do about it. In that moment he figured karma was paying him back for what he did to Enzo. The irony wasn't lost on him. He was going to die the same way that Enzo died, the same way he let Enzo die. He was going to accept it and he had to feel it. So he turned his humanity back on so he could feel how low and awful it felt. He had to feel what Enzo felt. But then Bonnie of all people saved him. Bonnie, the girl who he tried to kill him, the girl whose grams died because of him. She had no reason to save him. She had every reason to hate him. Oh he knew she did it for Elena anything she did in regards of saving him it was always for Elena, the same went for him when it to came saving her. In that moment he wanted to stay, it was his first bout of actually wanting to stay and protect this place and of course it went back to Elena but it was that moment when he knew he actually wanted Bonnie as a friend. In that moment, Bonnie reminded him of Enzo, but of course that didn't exactly go as planned and Bonnie tried to kill him by fire blaiming him for turning Caroline into a vampire but still.

They had gone through a lot together as allies. Saving eachother's asses, always saving Elena, and this whole freaking town. He shook his head as he saw Bonnie stop Enzo attacking the clerk. He saw her smile sweetly and touch him. He shrugged. Maybe they were good for eachother. Maybe Bonnie was good for him. Maybe Bonnie could be for Enzo what Elena was for him. He shook his head. But wasn't that why he broke up with Elena in the first place? He was bringing her down. She couldn't be there all of the time to prevent him from acting out. She couldn't be his baby sitter. And he wanted her to be angry at him for killing Aaron's entire family for vengence, instead of being so 'understanding' and 'forgiving'. He shook his head. No Elena deserved better and so did Bonnie. He had to stop this, he had to stop it before it got to far. It had to stop before they fell for eachother, because he saw that happening. They both were kindred souls. They both were so unbeleivably and stupidly selfsacraficing to people who didn't deserve it. They both had suffered so much because of their friends. They both had let people walk over them, but at the same time they were huge amazing fighters. No wonder they were immediately drawn to eachother. He knew though that right now it wasn't about emotion. They were using each other. Enzo was trying to get back at him for the whole leaving him in the fire thing and Bonnie was partly getting back at Jeremy for cheating, but mostly he knew she was blowing up and she was tired of always doing the right thing and having to suffer for it.

He sighed. He had to stop this before it was too late.

* * *

Bonnie parked Damon's car at her house. She didn't spend too much time here because it reminded her of her father. The place went to her after her father died and she didn't have it in her to sale it just yet. She would visit to get her clothes and things when she visited Mystic Falls on the weekends but she didn't ever sleep here. It felt too sureal, like it was just one of those many times when her father was out of town on his many business trips and he'd be back at any moment. It just hurt too much.

Enzo looked around intrigued. She didn't want to linger here for too long.

"Come on my rooms over here." Bonnie said.

"Your room? Now we're talking." Enzo said.

Bonnie shook her head and said with a crooked smile, "Don't get any ideas. It's just a pit stop for supplies."

"Supplies?"

She led him to her room, where she went straight to the cooler that laid in her closet. She opened it and took a couple bloodbags throwing them to him.

Enzo caught them.

"Thanks? Why may I ask do you have a cooler filled with blood?" Enzo asked curiouly as he bit into it.

Bonnie shrugged, "My best friends are vampires. It goes with the territory I guess."

She then went under her bed and got out a jewlry box and said,"Speaking of them here. Take this too."

She threw him a silver bulky ring.

"I know I've been gone a while but I thought the guy gave the girl the ring as a symbol of their eternal love." Enzo said while examening the ring.

"Don't look into it. It's for survival purposes only. It's a day light ring. So just in case we stay out until sunrise."

"Do you have a big night planned?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Maybe? Or maybe I just want this little adventure to last before I have to go back to reality."

He pulled her by her hips grabbing her close to him.

"Don't think about it Bonnie. Your reality, it doesn't seem very fun." Enzo stated trying to distract her.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to get back to it sometime." Bonnie said looking away from him.

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything." Enzo said.

She pushed him away looking around at her room.

"I just can't...I mean it's one thing to take the night off, but I can't just turn off who I am and ignore reality forever. And the reality is that somehow someway the veil is down and even though I'm not even a witch anymore. I am the one who is going to have to fix it. " Bonnie said resigned at the sad fact.

He was about to say something but she cut him off and said, "And don't say I don't have to because I do. What ever is happening is probally all my fault anyway. The last time this happened I died."

"You died?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah."

"Your not a vampire."

"Your oftly observant. I was a witch. The last time the veil went down it was my job to close it back up, but instead of just closing it I did one last spell to bring Jeremy back."

"The cheeting boyfriend?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah. I died, but he could see me, he got this supernatural power where he can see ghosts. And I was ok for that sacrifice because at least he would be alive and his sister would be happy to have her brother back." Bonnie defended weakly.

"But you would be dead." Enzo said.

"I thought it would be enough." Bonnie said in a low voice.

"But it wasn't." Enzo stated knowingly.

"No, it wasn't. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I liked walking around seeing my friends be happy, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the idea of me not getting to live my life. So I haunted everyone for a few months until Jeremy finally told everyone and then I finally said goodbye." Bonnie said whistfully.

"OK, I'm confused."

"Yes, well you know at everyone's funeral how either the pastor or their loved ones talk about the person and how great their life was and well lived they were and how they'd always be remembered."

"Yeah."

"Well, my funeral, that didn't really happen. I didn't really let it. I told Jermey to tell something to all of my friends to tell them to live their lives and move on with out me. So they could have closure."

"But what about you?" Enzo asked.

"I guess I thought that would give me closure, knowing my friends would be ok."

"But you didn't get it." Enzo said.

"No. I didn't. Everyone else accepted it though, except..."

Enzo looked at her waiting for her to continue. She walked around the room trying to get the baring of what she was trying to say and then she finally said,

"Everyone except Damon."

"Damon brought you back to life?" Enzo asked a little surprised but as he shook his head he wasn't that surprised.

"No. He tried, though, and honestly, none of my friends wouldn't have even tried if it weren't for Damon. In the end it was my idea that brought me back to life. You see there was this girl who was the anchor, she held the other side together. So I realized if we just transfere her power to me I could be alive. So in the end that's what we did."

"You finally fought for yourself."

"My friends helped a lot. And I got a second chance at life."

"And you plan on taking advantage of it."

"Yes, but at the end of the day, I am still responsible for so much. And it...finally fighting for myself, so I could live it probally was a mistake. Because doing that and changing things with how the otherside operates it probally caused the veil to open again and for countless undead Supernatural's to roam the earth."

"So what can you do about it? I thought you said you weren't a witch anymore."

"I'm not. But I'm the anchor, I probally can do something...look...last time I took twenty four hours. So that's what I'm taking now. I'm taking a break, it's my day of being weighed down of the responsibilty of the entire supernatural undead. It's my one painfree day, where I can do what ever I want and I just enjoy it, for at least a little while. But after that I will have to fix everything. Like I always do."

"Painfree?" Enzo asked.

"What?"

"You said painfree." Enzo pointed out.

Bonnie shrugged and said, "Oh, I meant worry free."

"No. You didn't. You meant pain. I saw it in your eyes earlier. You have felt extcrusiating pain before. Being this anchor. Does it cause you pain?" Enzo asked as he looked at her intently.

Bonnie didn't know why she was telling him all of this. She didn't mean to, it just came flooding out. She most defintely did not mean to tell him about her pain. She always held that in, she didn't tell anyone about it. Well, except Jeremy, but thinking about it only made her blood boil. Since, it made her feel so utterly underappreciated knowing Jeremy knew what she has given up for him and what she had to live with and he still cheated on her.

She turned away from him, he grabbed her by the arms and turned her towards him.

"Does it cause you pain?" He asked again this time looking deep in her eyes. He held onto her forearms gently caressing them.

"Bonnie you can tell me about it. If anyone is going to understand pain, it's me. I went through years of being poked and proded, I was jabbed, shot, and burned. I was used up every single day for sevety five years. So yes, Bonnie, I know all about pain. If you can tell anyone, you can tell me."

"What's the point in talking about it?"

"You would be surprised at how much talking would help the most hopeless situations."

"And all that you went through, it helped you, to talk about it?"

"It did."

"Damon?"

"Yes. We were cellmates together. Before him there was this girl."

"A girl?"

"She was a science student, an intern, she thought I was another student volunteering for experiments, she was apalled when she found out what they were really doing. But before that I always looked for to seeing her any oppurtuntity to actually talk...it got me through it..."

Bonnie smiled at him and asked, "And Damon?"

"We talked about techniques to get through the pain, about girls, and what we would do when we got out of there. That helped. A lot, you know until he betrayed me."

He said with a huge bitterness and anger.

Bonnie inwardly berated herself for bringing something up that brought those feelings of hatred and revenge towards Damon. She had to remind herself part of the reason she was with him was to distract him from going after Damon.

Bringing them back to the topic at hand she decided to take the plunge and said, "So yeah, maybe your right, talking about the pain, might help. I just...I never really talk about my own pain and heart break, not with my friend's and not with my boyfriend. They always go through so much...I don't want to burden them with it."

"If they've gone through so much, would they not be able to understand it?" Enzo said his british accent pratically chimming in her ears.

Bonnie shrugged, "I suppose. But I just... it's alot. I go through such an excruciating pain. I feel this deep burning and throbbing like my insides are being burst into two. I feel like I am being wripped apart from all different directions. It happens when any supernatural person dies, when they die they pass through me and it hurts so much. It really sucks you know...every time I go through it."

"And there's nothing you can do about it?" Enzo asked with a suprisingly deep seeded sympathy in his eyes.

She sighed, "No."

"If you just let...this other side stay open, you would not have to deal with it."

Bonnie shook her head, "I could not do that. I'd be unleashing countless supernatural creatures who could cause mayham and chaos, not to mention my friends could be in danger."

"Your friends? All the supernaturals?"

"Yes, so... look...Enzo...I don't want to waste my twenty four hours of freedom talking about this. OK? I don't want to dwell on it. I want to just forget about all of this, at least just for a little bit and really enjoy myself. Could you possibly help me with that?" She said with a seductive pout on her lips.

Enzo gave her a rye smile and said, "I'll do what I can to help."

**A/N: Thanks for all of the alerts, faves, and reviews! It means a lot! So sorry it took so long to update. I can't beleive it's been months and it was even before the epic season finale where we actually got some good Bamon and Benzo. Although nothing like I truly want from both of them, but that is what fics are for. OK so about Damon thinking about when he turned back his humanity on. I have no idea when he turned his humanity back on, I took liberities here to fit this story and make the Bamon friendship connect a bit with the Denzo friendship and also give a deeper irony to the Benzo relationship. I also added the stuff about Bonnie keeping things for her vamp friends like blood bags and daylight rings because it seemed like Bonnie would be prepared like that. So anyway I hope you guys like this, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Sorry it's been so long. It's been a long time. I've always wanted to continue with this but it was hard to get in the mind set of this fic. I finally got inspiration for it after Bonenzo became canon. (YAY) So let me know what you think. **

Bonnie kissed Enzo furiously against her wall. She took him in and let his caresses burn her and fill her up. She got lost in it. It felt good to forget about the pain she had to suffer everyday by being the anchor. It helped her forget about the betrayal and disapointment when witnessing Jeremy kissing Anna again. It also helped her forget about the ridiculous guilt she felt about the veil coming down being her fault, for the one time she actually fought for herself.

She let herself get lost in his fiery lips and soft touch. She let herself be filled with the luscious pleasure of his lips. Enzo picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He took her to the bed.

Just as she was reaching for him to pull him down to kiss her she heard,

"Ewe." Damon yelled.

Bonnie groaned.

Enzo dropped her on the bed softly.

He got up and said furious, "If you cannot tell we were busy."

Damon ignored Enzo and said, "Bon Bon. Come on, I know you are hurt but I think you know this is a big mistake."

Enzo then proceeded to tackle Damon.

"Why do you care so much?" Enzo asked.

"Just looking out for her." Damon said as he pulled Enzo off of him.

Then Enzo threw Damon across the room. He crashed through Bonnie's door shattering it to pieces. Then Enzo took one of the shards of wood from the door.

"Remember this. Remember the good old times when they used all the different kinds of wood to see which was more effective to penetrate through vampires skin." Enzo said as he went to Damon.

Bonnie sat up from her bed sighing. It was just her luck that she couldn't even enjoy being with the sexy dangerous guy, the thing that helped her forget all of the pain and suffering for two seconds.

She sighed looking at her destroyed door and hearing them probably obliterate her living room. She got up and went through her box of vampire related supplies.

She shook her head and said exasperated, "Vampires!"

Then she took out a small squirt gun and walked to the living room annoyance filling her brim.

It were moments like these when she really missed her powers. She was not going to let that stop her from stopping two psycho vampires from killing each other. She took the squirt gun aimed for Damon's face. The clear liquid squirted in the eye shattering on his cheeks burning his skin. Then she squirted the other one at Enzo. Enzo fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Damon yelled, "Damn it, Bonnie!"

As he touched his burning skin.

"There is more where that came from. If you two don't behave."

Bonnie said fiercely.

Enzo was on the ground he looked up at her. Pain in his eyes.

Damon sighed and said, "Bonnie. I just... I saw Elena she's worried about you, she wants to make sure no one takes advantage of your vulnerable state."

Bonnie folded her arms.

"So your here because Elena sent you?"

"I'm here because Bonnie Judgey Bennett has finally lost it and decided to run off with a dangerous vampire she just met. And when Bonnie Bennett is not acting like herself we're all doomed." Damon said slowly getting up still not completely healed from the vervain.

"So you want me to save the day?" Bonnie asked exasperated with one hand placed on her hip.

"No. Your friends got you covered. They're going to find a way without you. What can you do anyway?" Damon said.

"Gee thanks." Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on Bon Bon. They're giving you a break." Damon defended.

"Yeah, I appreciatiate that. That was the whole point of him."

Bonnie said as she pointed to Enzo. Enzo waved as he got up weakly.

"If you want a break take a Spa day, or go to a club and meet a normal guy. Don't mess with a dangerous vampire you barely know." Damon urged.

"This is getting a bit redundant for my taste. What do you say love? Let's ditch him and continue with our fun?"Enzo said.

Bonnie bit her lip looking between the two voltile vampires. How did she get herself in this mess? She was stuck between two vampires with similar hot headed temperments. One desired her and the other wanted to protect her. Both were willing to fight eachother for that. She never found two guys fighting over a girl very attractive that didn't change now. It was annoying. She also knew they weren't solely fighting over her, they had issues. So what was she supposed to do now? Keep on squirting vervain at them until they do what she wants? Then she turned to them both.

"You know what you both are right."

"We are?" Damon and Enzo asked at the same time.

"Damon you're right about me having my fun in more of public place."

"OK?" Damon asked.

"So we should go clubbing." She turned to Enzo.

"Clubbing?" Enzo asked.

Right. He hasn't been amongst society in decades.

"Dancing. Sexy dancing." Bonnie said saucily.

"Sounds fun." Enzo said.

"Great. Are you coming Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Me? You want me to go clubbing with you and Enzo?" Damon asked confused.

"Yep. I'll even let you drive." Bonnie teased.

"How sweet. It being my car and all." Damon said.

Enzo looked between Bonnie and Damon and then he grabbed Bonnie by her waist and said, "Fine by me. We'll take the back seat."

Damon looked at them in disgust and then said, "You know what Enzo can drive."

"What?"Bonnie asked apalled.

"Isn't that what you said all you wanted was to go for a nice drive?" Damon asked Enzo.

Bonnie objected, "He hasn't driven in decades."

"Come on Bon, Bon. If you are ready to do this and live on the wild side then let the cray-cray vampire drive." Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine." Bonnie conceded.

"Good. Let's do this then." Damon said.

"Sounds like fun." Enzo said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

**A\N: Thank you for all of those of you who are still reading this it means a lot.**

**Sorry it's been a while between updates.**

Enzo was enjoying himself speeding through the empty road. Thank goodness there was virtually no traffic at this time of night in their town, because Enzo was driving on the wrong side of the road, a point Bonnie had made several times. Damon was sitting in the back leaning relaxed, like he didn't have a care in the world. Bonnie on the other hand was freaking out as she was holding on tightly to the door for her dear life. He was also going ninety in a 30 mile zone. Letting loose was one thing but after dying she had no intention of dying for foolish reasons ever again.

"Oh come on love don't be such a downer. This is amazing!"

Bonnie still held tightly onto the door.

"For you. I don't want to die before I have a chance to have fun."Bonnie said.

He looked at her and said, "Fair enough." Then he lowered the accelerator and began to slow down and preceded to drive on the right side of the road.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome." He said as he looked at her.

"Enzo! Eyes on the road!"Bonnie yelled.

"Sorry love." Enzo said but then he let go of the wheel with one hand and took her hand while another hand was on the wheel.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax love this is supposed to be fun."

Damon laughed and said, "Oh Enzo I think you found the wrong girl to have a joy ride with. She doesn't know how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun." Bonnie retorted.

"Sure. Sure." Damon said unbelieving.

Then Bonnie preceded to grab Enzo's face and kiss him right there, while he was driving which caused Enzo to lose his grip on the wheel and began to lose control. The car began circling out of control.

Damon squealed and yelled, "Bonnie Bennett what the hell STOP IT!"

She stopped and let go of Enzo. Enzo regained control of the car with a huge smirk on his face.

Then Damon said, "That's it. I cannot trust you with my baby anymore, Enzo. She could have been totalled."

Enzo shook his head and said, "That was not my fault. When a beautiful girl, kisses me, I'm going to kiss her back."

Bonnie just gave Damon a self satisfied smile and said, "I was just proving a point ."

"Uh. Point proven. Gah. I thought danger wasn't your idea of fun."

"Things change. People change." Bonnie said.

Damon sighed, "He's a bad influence."

"Why thank you, Mate." Enzo said.

"Uh. Just pull over. I don't trust you driving my precious car with her right next to you." Damon demanded.

"Why should I?" Enzo asked as he continued to press hard on the accelerator.

Damon said with disgust in his voice, "Because I'll let you both sit in the back seat."

Enzo immediately pushed on the break and it stopped on a screeching hault causing Damon to fly up a bit hittting the front seat. Luckily Bonnie was fine cause she was still somehow wearing her seat belt.

"Fantastic!" Enzo said completely thrilled with that excited devilish smile on his face.

Bonnie pursed her lips tightly blushing slightly. It was kind of an out of body experience to have this sexy vampire be excited about being with her. She never in a billion years thought that would happen to her or even think the thought of a sexy vampire desiring her would send a thrill down her spine. But it did and it felt awesome.

She then quickly unbuckled her seat belt and climbed to the back seat of the car enthusiastic. Damon huffed annoyed as Enzo went in the back seat and grabbed Bonnie and Damon went in the front seat.

Enzo looked at her with a devouring look. She couldn't believe that, that look excited her, but it did there was so much about Enzo that thrilled her and there was such an adrenaline rush that came plunging through her body as she began to make out with Enzo in the back seat of Damon's car.

Then Damon finally arrived at the club. Bonnie looked at this place not being able to recognize it.

"Damon this is not the club I told you to go to." Bonnie said.

"Sorry, it was my car, and I drove so I get to pick the desitination. Besides I think Enzo will like this place." Damon said rubbing his hands together.

Then a couple staggered out. There was a girl who was lingering off of a guy as they walked out. She looked really out of it and lifeless. Bonnie noticed her pale face and blood dripping off if her neck.

She turned to Damon apalled, "You took me to a vampire bar!"

"Well, we are vampires. It only makes sense that we go to a vampire bar." Damon said.

"This would break that promise I made her. . " Enzo said.

"Promise?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt on her little day off adventure on the wildside." Enzo said.

"And you are just going along with it?"

Damon asked surprised.

"It doesn't really work for my benefit if I don't, mate." Enzo said as he gave Bonnie a devilish grin.

Bonnie huffed looking away from him trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on, Enzo. What are you a dog? If your a good boy she'll give you treats?"

Irritated Bonnie retorted outraged, "Oh, please,isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Isn't that exactly what Elena did with you?"

"Why do you think I broke up with her?"

Damon asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Damon. I'm not going in a vampire bar." Bonnie said as she feld her arms stubbornly.

"Fine by me. Are you coming Enzo? I bet your thirsty for a real drink."

"I'm good Mate. We'll just wait for you in your car. We will keep it warm for you." Enzo said with his crooked devilish grin.

Damon grimaced, "Uh. Fine. I am in desperate need of a real drink anyway."

Bonnie frowned. She tried not to let Damon get to her. She stared at the club door after Damon went in there.

"What's wrong? You didn't want to go in did you?"

"No, of course not."

"But you are worried about what Damon will do? How have you even been his friend? You know exactly what kind of vampire he is. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just...we're not really hanging out for fun friends since his ideas of fun and my idea of fun are two different things. We're more come together to solve whatever crisis the rest of my friends are in friends. Mostly I don't have to deal with his psycho vampire ways."

"But you have before."

"Yeah. My friend Elena turned into a vampire last year. We went to a college party so Damon could help her feed with out killing. They got so out of control. I never seen her like that so bloody and violent and getting off on it. I know what vampires are but ... I thought my friends are different. Damon of course told me differently."

"So what are you going to do go in there and stop him?Follow him around and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone? Be his baby sitter?"

Bonnie looked at the club one more last time and then said, "He makes his own choices. I'm not his keeper."

"Great. So shall we?" He said and then he overdramatically offered her his hand.

Bonnie bit her lip and said, "I'm not sure if this is a great idea."

"Why not?"

"This whole thing... you staying with me while Damon is in there being a vampire and you just promising me you won't be just like him...just like what is in your nature."

"It is one night Bonnie. You are taking a break from being your friends Savoir and I will take a break from being the savage vampire with heart only set on revenge. So we can breath and simply enjoy each other. For tonight I do not want some neck to drink from. For tonight all I want is you." He said and then he cupped her cheek caressing it.

"Well, when you put it like that." Bonnie said smirking and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved his hands down her back slowly pressing her against him and brushed his lips on hers and proceeded to kiss her with a burning fire. Bonnie smiled into their kiss feeling the passion spark in her. She kissed him more deeply and more fully opening her mouth allowing him more access. Then she started to push him against Damon's car.

Then suddenly she heard a whistle from behind her.

Bonnie tensed and then slowly turned around.

She then saw Kol Mikealson standing there with a smug look on his face and said, "Sorry to interupt darling but I need your help."

**A\N2: ! So I now have Kol in all of my bonenzo fics. I have always planned on putting Kol in this since the plot is that the Otherside veil is down so they are going to have deal with that. So let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who gave Reviewed and Alerted this story it means so much! Thanks to all of those for all of those who are keeping reading this even after it's been such a long time between updates!**

**A/N2: So those of you who were worried ****about there being too many ships in this or that Bonnie will be with Damon or Kol do not worry anymore. This is a Bonenzo fic and I plan on keeping them as the main ship. There just not enough Bonenzo fics out there so I do plan keeping it Bonenzo. It is fun having Bonnie have fun interactions with Kol though. **

"Kol! What in the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

"The veil is down, I figured you know that by now." Kol said.

"I am not a Witch anymore. I can't make sure it stays down." Bonnie said.

"I don't want you to make sure it stays down. I want you to save it from being destroyed." Kol answered.

"What?"Bonnie asked.

"This group called Travelers they performed this spell so they can destroy the Other Side once and for all. Since I reside there I don't want that to happen. Without it, I have no chance of coming back and without it you are dead for good."

"Last time we 'worked' together I betrayed you why would you trust me now?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't trust you but I do need you." Kol said.

Then Enzo chimed in and asked, "Who is this guy?"

Then Bonnie said, "An old enemy. Jeremy and Elena killed him with my magical help. Then when the veil went down the first time he tried to force my hand to keep it down for good but I had other plans to save my friends from him."

"And look where that got you. You stayed dead and your friends didn't even notice. Then when you finally get back alive it wasn't because your friends fought for you, it was you fighting for yourself. And when you do get back you have to go through insane amounts of pain daily." Kol said.

"You've been spying on me." Bonnie accused.

"I catch up on your gang from time to time when I'm not torturing myself with my family's endless drama and zero grief for me." Kol said disapointed.

"Oh boo who? Can we get back to the Bonnie dying thing? How do we stop that?" Enzo asked pointedly.

Kol was about to say something when Bonnie interupted him.

"We're not listening to him."

"What if he is right and you die?" Enzo asked.

"He's not."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Enzo asked.

"If I have to, to make sure my friends are safe. I will." Bonnie said stubornly.

"You already did that. You died for your so called boyfriend and look how he repayed you." Enzo yelled frustrated.

"Yeah, I know but I am not going to sit back and let my friends get hurt just because I'm a little mad at Jeremy. I know he just wants revenge on my friends. If I help him it could be my fault if they get hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt your friends hear me out." Kol pleaded giving her sincere eyes.

Bonnie gaped at him not believing him for a second.

"I don't think so." Bonnie said.

Then Kol moved towards her. Enzo quickly stood in between the two vamping out agressively displaying his teeth.

"Step away from her." Enzo said pratically growling.

Kol chuckled a bit and then he waved his hands with a dramtic flare at Enzo with a wicked grin on his face. Enzo yelled crying out in excruciating pain putting his hands on his head.

"Enzo!" Bonnie yelled as he rushed to his side she held her hands on his back trying to sooth him.

"How? You're a vampire!" Bonnie yelled at Kol in utter outrage.

"I was a witch before I died. Not to be inmodest but I was quite good. I was a bit of a prodige."

Then she raised her arms and yelled, "Motis!"

Then a fire started right in front of Kol.

Kol chanted,"Incentia!"

The fire went out quickly. In that time Enzo breathed out in relief that there was no more pain. He had a far off look on his face like he was remembering something painful.

Bonnie turned to Enzo and said, "Get out of here! I can handle him."

She looked at Kol fiercely.

"No need to love."

Enzo sped to him and grabbed him by his collar of his shirt.

"I'll just kill him." He said baring his teeth.

"No."Bonnie said.

"I thought you didn't trust him."

"I don't but things are different now."

"Now that he's a witch and not a vampire you suddenly trust him."Enzo said clearly taking offense to that.

"I don't trust him but if the rules are different then at least we can see what he knows."

Enzo huffed and let go of Kol.

"Make it quick before I rip your throat out."Enzo said as he let go of Kol's collar still remaing close to him glaring at him heatedly.

"Charming." Kol said as he readjusted his shirt.

Then he said, "So apparently while these Travelers are in the process of trying to destroy the Other Side the rules of the Other Side are Changing so who you were or more accurately what you were before you died the first time before you went to the Other Side is what you are now."

"So all vampires on the Other Side are..."

"Human or Witches, whatever they were before they technically died."

"Wow. OK. So why do you need me?"

"Your Ancestor created the Other Side therefore..."

"I am the only one who can restore it."Bonnie said thinking outloud.

"See. I knew you'd catch on eventually." Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Then Enzo said, "So what she just needs to do some spell to fix this."

"Yes. Simple right. Lets get on with it."Kol said.

"No not simple. What does the spell intail? I need every detail, everything that is required for the spell, whatever sacrafices that will be made, all conscquiences that will happen. I am done with surprises Kol." Bonnie demanded in clipped voice.

"Of course you are. You're learning."

Then Enzo asked, "So what does she have to do?"

"Recite the spell, use dopple ganger blood easy peasy lemon squeazy."

"Human Dopple Ganger Blood?"

"Yes, so?"

"So! That's impossible. Elena is a vampire. It's impossible."

" Also untrue."

"What?"

"You think she is soooo special she is not the only one either is Stefan."

"What?"

"Yep, so all we need to do is retreive their blood and you do the spell and presto chango we restore the Other Side and recreate it in our own image."Kol said.

"What do you mean we recreate it?"Bonnie asked.

"I mean with the blood and the right spell we will have the power to create the Other Side and all of the rules that go along with it."Kol explained.

"So you can keep your magic and bring your self to life." Bonnie figured out.

"You catch on real quick Bonnie Bennett." Kol said.

"How do I know you won't try to kill my friends as soon as your alive?"

"We can do a Blood Oath. It's an ancient spell waring tribes would use to ensure peace. So if the person does the Blood Oath breaks his word he dies a horrible and painful death."

"But if you control the Other Side then why would you ever fear death again?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I won't control it you will." Kol said.

Bonnie glared at him folding her arms and then she turned to Enzo and asked, "What do you think of all of this?"

Enzo was standing there pensive glaring at Kol the whole time. Looking like he was about to attack Kol at any second.

He exhaled deeply and said, "I think you should do what ever it takes to ensure your survival. If what this bloke is saying is true then that means you can make sure that you'll never have to experience that pain again."

Bonnie looked at Enzo and remembered all she told him. She told him about the pain and how she was going to use this day to enjoy this painfree time. The thought that she would have chance to live every day like this where she could go through the day without having to continually experince that excruciating pain of when someone dies and passes through her as the anchor was a wonderful thought to have. It would be amazing.

Then she said, "Will anyone get hurt?"

"Besides a little pin prick to the Dopple Gangers. No." Kol said.

Bonnie still looked at him weary. There was no way to tell if he was telling the truth but how could she just trust Kol Mikealson?

Then she said, "If I even have a glimmer of an idea that you are lying then I am frying your ass!"

Then Enzo said casually, "And I will rip your throat out."

Bonnie tried to hide the small smile that was forming on her lips at Enzo's comment. She immidiately tried to hide it but it wasn't before Enzo caught that smile and smiled right back at her.

"So what are we waiting for lets get started." Kol said.

Then he put his hand out for Bonnie to grab and said, "Now lets do this together."

Bonnie gazed at his hand for a moment still very apprehensive. Taking his hand was such a symbol of trust and how could she possibly trust him after everything she knew about him? The handful of times they met they tried to kill each other. She was part of the reason why he was dead. How could she risk in trusting him?

Then she looked at Enzo and took his hand first. She may have not known him for very long and her reasons for why she started to spend time with him had nothing to do with trust but as the night went on she has already connected and bonded with him on a higher level then she has bonded with someone in a long time. She was actually honest with him in a way that she hasn't been with anyone in a long time. So she realized at least for this moment she did trust Enzo and maybe they would embark on dealing with what craziness Kol had in store together.

Then after she took Enzo's hand he gently squeezed hers reassuringly as if he was telling her she was going to be OK and that he would protect her if anything did go wrong. Then as she held Enzo's hand she took Kol's hand.

Then Kol chanted, "Portare`!"

Then suddenly the air seemed to shift around everything started to look really fuzy and blurry. She began to feel dizzy and she leaned into Enzo.

Then as she readjusted her eyes she realized that they were in a complete different location then in the parking lot of the club they were on town main street.

She let go of Kol's hand but still held onto Enzo's hand. Bonnie blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things correctly.

"Did you...just...teleport us?" Bonnie asked.

"Why yes I did." Kol said smiling proud of himself.

"That's impossible." Bonnie said.

"Didn't you know by now nothing is impossible."Kol said.

Bonnie still shook her head in disbelief taking everything in.

"Well, come on. Lets get to it then. We are here on a mission. Lets find those Dopple Gangers shall we?" Kol said.

Bonnie looked at Kol taking that in and then she looked to Enzo and then she took a deep breath said, "OK then lets get this over with."

"Don't worry about this love, we will get this done then you will be home free." Enzo said giving her a reassuring smile.

Bonnie gave him a smile back surprising herself that she actually believed him.

**A/N3:Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **


End file.
